Grave Robbers
by SlutcliffInYourPants
Summary: The team are investigating a grave yard... at night. They're in for a surprise. DISCLAIMER: I do not own them although I wish I did...
1. Grave Digger

The BAU was now working on a case that involved someone who took bodies from graves and used parts of the bodies to torture other people. Everyone gathered into the SUV and began their hour long journey to the cemetery to investigate the dug up graves. Unfortunately for them, they had to go at night, and they weren't too happy about it. Hotch started the SUV and started driving to the cemetery. On the way there it was quiet; silent actually. Everyone was a bit uneasy about going to a cemetery in the middle of the night. Even Hotch wasn't too excited for this. Reid was a bit excited, but he too, felt a bit scared. Everyone was hiding their fears fairly well. By the time they finally reached the old cemetery, it was around 11:00 at night.

They walked by the gates and stood around waiting for the police to show up and guide them. About 5 minutes later, Hotch's phone went off.

"Hotchner"

"Hello Agent Hotchner, this is Detective Zamboni, I am sorry to say we can't make it because something came up. An armed robbery at the bank. You'll have to find your way around yourselves" said the detective.

"Is there anyone else you can send?" asked Hotch, disappointed.

"I'm sorry, but there isn't. Good luck though" said Zamboni, hanging up.

Hotch slammed his phone shut and stuck back into his pocket and stared at his team.

"That was Detective Zamboni, and nobody can make it here to assist us, we'll have to pair up and look for the graves ourselves" said Hotch. Everyone gave him a wide eyed look.

"Reid, go with Prentiss. Morgan, go with JJ and Dave, come with me" said Hotch.

Everyone nodded and went to their assigned partners. This was going to be a long night.

Morgan and JJ walked through the winding paths through the newer end of the cemetery. All of the graves were new; the dirt on some was so recent, there was no grass even poking through yet. They glanced over the graves, trying to find any that had the holes from the graves dug up with the caskets above ground, that's how the unsub left the crime scenes. So far they saw none.

Reid and Prentiss walked silently through the oldest part of the cemetery. Prentiss noticed that Reid looked extremely excited.

"Reid, are you actually enjoying this?" she asked.

"Yes! And we were lucky enough to get the oldest part of the cemetery!" he cried softly.

Prentiss shook her head and laughed. "Reid, go look over there and I'll look here" she said, pointing farther away from her.

Reid nodded and walked to the set of stones away from Emily. He looked around and saw a young woman looking at a stone a few feet away from him.

"Excuse me?" he called out.

She turned her head and looked at him.

"I don't think you're supposed to be here at this time" he told her.

"Then why can you be here?" she asked.

"I work for the FBI, we're investigating some grave robberies" he told her, getting closer.

"Oh, well, I'll be going then, I don't want to disturb you" she said as she turned away and faded into nothing.

Reid stared at where the woman was just standing. 'Am I hallucinating?' he asked himself. But he was so sure that was real. He turned around and swiftly walked back to Prentiss.

"What's wrong Reid?" she asked, noticing his eyes wide.

"I don't know... there was this woman and... she just... vanished after I talked to her. She just... faded into nothing..." he said.

Prentiss stared at Reid. She knew about his headaches, but she didn't want to scare him. "Maybe it was a ghost" she suggested.

"Porbably not, but that would be so cool!" he exclaimed.

Prentiss smiled and ordered him to stay with her. She kept walking and she thought she heard someone talking. A woman.

"Emily, I just heard her again..." he said, his voice shaking.

"Reid, I heard it, too..." she said, looking frightened.

They stared at each other and Prentiss heard someone whisper "Emily" in her ear. She screamed and literally jumped into Reid's arms. Reid shrieked, "What?" he cried.

"Someone just said Emily in my ear!" she yelled, climbing down from his arms.

Reid stared at her and he looked like he was going to cry. Emily hugged him and told him it would be fine and they continued walking.

Hotch and Rossi were walking through the center of the cemetery and heard a scream.

"That sounded like Prentiss..." said Rossi, looking for the direction where the sound came from.

"It did.. hey, I found a grave!" called Hotch from the grave he was standing in front of.

"1 down, 4 more to go" said Rossi. 


	2. Screaming Is Fun, Right?

Hotch wrote down the exact location of the first dug up grave and decided to go check on Emily and Reid. Rossi looked around, trying to find them, when Emily screamed again.

"REID! Look over there! What is that?" she cried, tugging on Reid's sleeve.

Reid looked over and saw a foggy figure standing over a grave. "What the..." he trailed off.

Reid quickly walked over to the figure and it didn't move. It's head turned and looked at him, and it vanished. Reid stood frozen to the ground. He couldn't move, he was so scared.

"Reid? Prentiss?" they heard Rossi calling.

"Over here!" called Reid, shaking.

Hotch and Rossi walked over to their fellow agents and saw that they looked quite frightened.

"You guys alright? You look like you've seen a ghost" said Rossi.

Reid and Prentiss shared glances and looked back at Hotch and Rossi.

"We um... we did" said Emily.

Hotch and Rossi made the same surprised face.

"What are you talking about? Is that why you screamed?" asked Hotch.

"Yep"

"Oh, well in that ca-" but before Hotch could finish, they heard another loud scream. JJ.

"Morgan! Look, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god...!" she kept repeating.

"What is it?" he cried, running to her side with his gun ready.

"I saw something moving over there! It was white!" she cried.

"Oh, now you're a racist?" said Morgan, laughing.

JJ smacked his arm and glared at him. "No! I mean it was white, like snow!" she said.

"I know what you meant, JJ. Are you serious or are you joking?" he asked.

"I'm serious!" she yelled.

Just then something whispered in her ear "Jennifer..." and that's when she screamed.

"Let's go help her!" shouted Reid, running in Morgan and JJ's direction.

"Might as well follow him" said Rossi, following Reid.

Everyone else followed along, too. Eventually they all were together again and looking frightened.

"I saw a freaking ghost!" shouted JJ.

"We did, too!" said Emily.

"This is kinda freaky, we should just stay together..." suggested Morgan.

"Yeah, and have 3 more graves to find..." said Rossi.

"No, 2. There's one right there" said Reid, pointing behind Rossi.

They looked inside the hole and saw a little girl sitting there.

"You shouldn't be here..." the little girl said, before vanishing into thin air.


	3. Our New Friend

They all stared into the hole. It was so confusing.

"Guys, you saw the little girl, too, right?" asked Reid.

Everyone nodded at Reid and continued staring into the now empty hole. Hotch decided he would be the brave one and he jumped into the hole. He scanned the dirt as best as he could with his tiny flashlight. He couldn't see anything... anymore any way.

"Hotch, get out of there" said Emily.

"Fine hold on" he said, climbing out. He dusted himself off and looked at his team.

They all looked like they had made accidents in their pants. Rossi didn't show much emotion, but you could see the spark of fear in his eyes. Morgan looked like a giant cowering child, Reid looked a bit too excited for the situation. Prentiss looked scared and kept looking at Reid for comfort. JJ was scared too, her eyes were wide open. Hotch looked frightened too, and that was rare.

"So um, those last two graves..." Morgan said, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, let's er... go find those!" said JJ, walking swiftly down a path, turning around to make sure the rest were following behind. They were.

Eventually, they came to a dead end on the path, and found the second to last grave that was dug up. Hotch wrote down the location of the grave and and they continued walking anywhere and everywhere. They continued to the end of the path when they heard some rustling from behind one of the stones.

"Guys, did you hear that?" asked Morgan, looking in the direction in which the sound came from.

"Yeah, it sounded like- oh wait, guys, it's a squirrel! It's okay!" yelled Emily. She had cautiously walked behind the headstone to see a squirrel eating an acorn. It spotted Emily and ran for it's life.

Everyone audibly sighed as they continued on their journey to find the last dug up grave. They walked down another path, into a darker area. They pulled out their flashlights and kept on going. Eventually, they came to a spot where there was something in the middle of the path. It looked like a person. They all gave each other knowing glances as they each slowly got closer to the swaying figure.

"Hello?" called Rossi.

"Get. out." said the person.

Everyone, aside from Rossi and Hotch, yelled, well, screamed after hearing this and bolted in the opposite direction. Rossi and Hotch followed close behind, but not running and screaming like a small child. Eventually, they all stopped running simultaniously and turned around. Their new "friend" was gone.

"What the hell?" said Emily.

"GUYS, GET OVER HERE. NOW!" yelled Hotch from somewhere else.


	4. You BUTTWIPE!

"What is it, Hotch?" asked Morgan, as they all ran up to Hotch and Rossi standing over something.

They all stared into the last hole that they needed to find. The coffin was still inside the hole, but it was still closed.

"Let's not touch and and just write down where it is..." suggested Hotch, taking out the notepad.

He wrote it down and replaced it into his pocket. They all turned around and shouted with fear. Yes, even Hotch and Rossi. There was a "person" standing there. Just standing there. Not moving. Not doing anything but smiling like a pedophile.

"Agents. We have a case for you" said the spirit.

Everyone stared at the ghost wide eyed. "W-what is it?" asked Reid, shaking.

"Go back to the last grave. Open the lid of the casket. Take a look inside" it said.

They all nodded sharply and ran for the last grave. Rossi jumped into the hole and grasped the cover lightly. Everyone watched with antisipation as they waited for the cover to be removed. Finally it was off and they heard Emily and JJ scream. They both ran for their lives. Reid and Morgan stared into the coffin and almost laughed as they walked away. Hotch laughed out loud, as did Rossi.

"Dave, is that Strauss?" asked Hotch, peering into the casket.

"Yep!"

"...Finally..." said Hotch, following the others back to the SUV. Rossi jumped out and followed close behind.

Strauss sat up in the coffin and pulled a walkie-talkie out from her jacket and spoke into it.

"Zamboni, we did it" she said, getting herself out of the casket.

Back at the police station, Zamboni sat back and watched the BAU team walk back to their SUV on the cemetery's security cameras.

"Don't you just love holograms?" Zamboni asked himself, sipping his coffee.


End file.
